


✎  .  ❜  BLUSH

by orphan_account



Series: ✎ .  ❜  SHIBAYAMA AND HER MANAGER QUEST [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Nohebi vs Nekoma, Daishou is a SnEk, Daishou sets them up, F/M, Female Shibayama Yuuki, Kuguri is BLUSHING, Kuroo is annoyed, Manager Shibayama, Shibayama is a nervous sunshine, Yaku is a protective mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❛  .    Daishou didn't know kuguri could blush. And specially seeing the first year nekoma manager.Realisations and set ups are occurred  .  ❜
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: ✎ .  ❜  SHIBAYAMA AND HER MANAGER QUEST [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821532
Kudos: 59





	✎  .  ❜  BLUSH

The stadium was filled with panting noises as the match against Nohebi and Nekoma just finished. The last point was scored by none other than Haiba Lev, who direct hitter it when Yaku saved it.

And as Nekoma was about to happily celebrate their victory, their eyes were filled with worry instead as their libero came stumbling with a arm around Kai's shoulders.

Kuroo went in and the three third years hugged eachother in happiness, tears and smiles all over the court. Nohebi looked at the team with a disappointed face, as they had just lost their ticket to nationals. Numai was upset about it, but was happy nonetheless when he saw how Kuguri was just as frustrated as him.

And as Nohebi left the court, Kuguir's eyes didn't go out without looking at a certain black-haired female.

* * *

“Does it still hurt Yaku-san?” Shibayama asked out worry for the libero, as his face had shown a lot of pain when he was walking from the stands.

“I am fine, Shibayama. You should go eat lunch you know.” Yaku told the girl, who just gave out a small smile in return. She knows that she probably should go eat lunch, but at least treating her teammates wounds is the least she could do for the team.

“Ah, Yakkun!” Kuroo called out, now returning with a box in hand that was not there before. It's probably Yaku's lunch, she thinks. And well, it is.

“Ah, Shibayama, can you bring me another towel? A wet one.” Yaku asked, hand taking the box that kuroo lent him. The girl beamed a happy smile at the Libero and got up, giving out a ‘I'll come back in a few’, as she did.

She was quite happy that Yaku even asked her to do something for him. It's not everyday he asks people to do something for him(at least for Shibayama), and him asking something to her meant he trusted her.

To bring a towel is not a really tough job, but if it's Yaku who asked it, it really meant something. It meant he trusted them to do it(not Lev though), and that trust was enough for Shibayama.

As she happily walked over to a wash basin to wet the towel, she didn't know she would walk into Nohebi territory.

“Ah, it's Nekoma's manager!” Daishou walked over to the girl, who froze in fear. Daishou kept a hand on her shoulder, with a smile that he always had on his face. However, this was a bit different, a smile that spoke that he was up to no good, was plotting something and you are the plan's main character.

"Um, yes I am.. Can I go..?" Shibayama softly spoke up, sweat beads rollong down her face as Shibayama felt like she was surrounded by a green light that indicates that it's Nohebi's territory. It was different. _Very_ _different_ from the aura that surrounded Nekoma. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, where are you going?" And when Shibayama was about to answer, a hand pulled her back and put another one around her neck.

"You should probably leave her alone captain." Kuguri told him, face blank like it always was, but, there was a threatening tone in his voice that made Daishou smirk, a very evil smirk.

‘Touch her again and your dead.’ That was the kind of glare Kuguri now had. First section of the plan was a success.

"Okay, okay I'll leave her." Daishou's smirk didn't leave his face as he watched the first years interact, then kuguri going with her go wherever she went. Nope. His smirk didn't falter or waver.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Numai asked, hands kept on the snake's shoulder, he gave him a the usual evil smirk, and Numai just knew this was bad.

* * *

Your teammates are really crazy huh." Shibayama said as she giggled at the things Kuguri said. The one she found most funny was the one where he said they all were punished to slither like snakes and Daishou did it perfectly. That gave real snake vibes to Shibayama, and she was not wrong.

"Well, Wait. Why am I getting a towel wet..?" Shibayama asked to herself, looking up at the sky so she can remember the reason.

Then it clicked. She was getting it foYaku-san.

"Ah!" She yelped, standing up abruptly only to startle herself and fall again. But she never made contact with the floor, because Kuguri had caught her before that.

"You have to go?"He asked, a slight mix of disappointment in his face. Shibayama nodded, standing properly and freeing herself from the taller male's hands. 

"See you later." She said,waving and ready to leave. But as she turned on her heals, she turned back again, pulling the male down by his hand and placing a little kiss on his cheek.

Kuguri's ears became red as shibayama took her phone and asked for the spikers number(which he gladly gave).

She left him alone and waved a see you again, face flushed red and a wet towel in hand. Kuguri's face was not that flushed to be honest, but he was still blushing, so it was win.

"Fuufuf called it." Daishou said behind the bush, with a very irritated Kuroo and a heartbroken Lev.

"Tch. Why that snake bastard?" Kuroo said to himself, patting the first year's back.

"Looks like Kuguri is just better." The snek said, hissing with each word.

"Shut it you SnEk." 

"You did NOT just vocalise that."

"Of course I did."

"Why that guy and not me...?"

"You'll get your chance Lev you'll get your chance."


End file.
